Sakura and the Visit from Aunt Flow
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: Sakura's aunt comes to town! To her house, to her bedroom, to her... Underwear?! Sakura gets her monthly and she has no clue what it is! No one's home but Syaoran's in town. Interesting... S+S!! R+R onegai! One-shot!


A/n: Another one-shot! Buahahaha!!!! I think this one's gonna be funny! 

Kero: Don't mind if the plot and stuff is kinda... weird. Sherise-chan had the idea when she was showering. Lol!

LiL DreameR: Well, I wanna keep this beginning author's note short... So let's begin! Oh, and don't scroll down! You'll ruin the ending! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I'm broke; don't sue! I never said I owned CCS!!! Don't accuse me of something I didn't do! No, no! Hands off! I don't own CCS!!! But I do own plotty! ~.^

Sakura And The Visit From Aunt Flow

By: LiL DreameR

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A honey-haired, emerald eyed beauty sighed as she bladed slowly on the sidewalk during a clear Friday afternoon. It was young Kinomoto Sakura, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, coming home from a hard day at school. 

Sakura sighed again while holding her stomach. "Ohhh... I don't feel so good," she stated softly as she continued blading at the slowest pace possible. Hey... You couldn't blame her.... She wasn't feeling good! 

The roads were unusually empty of beeping cars, which was just fine for our Cherry Blossom. All she needed was some peace and quiet. Rounding the corner, the King Penguin Slide came into view. Being exhausted as she was, Sakura sat down on the nearest bench, still clutching her aching stomach. 

It had been about four months since the attack of the Void Card... Or now, the Hope. It's also been four months since Li Syaoran's return to Tomoeda... Not to mention Sakura's love confession to him. ^-^ But what about now? Hmm? What's wrong with Sakura?

"I wonder how Tomoyo-chan is..." Sakura pondered. The Card Mistress's best friend had been gone for several days now. Her whereabouts? Tokyo, Japan! As reluctant as she was, Tomoyo was dragged by her mother away from her best friend to visit a sickly relative. "Or Otousan..." Sakura continued. Kinomoto Fujitaka was, once again, on another expedition trip. "Or... Syaoran-kun..." Sakura blushed prettily at the mention of the one she loved. Even though she just saw him at school a few minutes ago, it was obvious that our love-struck twelve-year-old heroine already missed her precious Little Wolf.

Disdainfully, Sakura stood up and roller bladed the rest of the way home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tadaima!" Sakura yelled opening her front door. Any second now, an 'Okaerinasai, Kaijuu,' would be shot at her and out of instinct, she would stomp on the foot of whoever's voice it belonged to- In other words, Kinomoto Touya.

Surprisingly, the sneery remark didn't come as expected. Placing slippers on her feet, Sakura checked the Kinomoto Family Planning Board. It said: _Sakura- No after school practice; Fujitaka- Trip to S. America, back on Tuesday; Touya- School practice until 6. _

Well, there goes Sakura's help on what the heck was bothering her. She trudged upstairs into her room. "Kero-chan!" she called happily while dragging that bag pack of hers. Her eyes became slits suspiciously as she eyeballed a post-it on her desk. It was a note with a very sloppy message on it:

__

Hey Sakura! 

There's no purin around here anywhere! None! Zippo! Nothing! Nadda! What the heck is wrong with you?! I mean... You're onnichan. He keeps taking my precious purin! What's a growing Beast of the Seal to do?!?! Well, being the smart celestial guardian I am, I went to get some on my own! Just to inform you so you don't get worried! Ja ne! 

Love ~The Almighty (and hungry) Cerberus

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and crumpled the piece of paper. Boy, haven't we changed moods quickly! She mumbled words under her breath, but pressure on her bladder interrupted what she was thinking. 

"Gotta pee!" Sakura announced to no one at all. She ran straight into her bathroom and shut the door behind her................................ "_HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A lone boy sat in the middle of a room. His legs were crossed Indian-style as his hands were folded neatly across his lap. His eyes were tightly shut with perspiration running down his forehead. With no wind whatsoever in the room, his messy chocolate-brown locks waved with all the tensity in the air. Concentrating hard, so very hard, he's almost reached his destination. Almost... almost... Just a bit...

__

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Syaoran's meditation broke as he fell over anime-style. He was so close to bringing all his powers together. Mumbling, Syaoran stood from his sitting position and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The telephone wailed loudly as he reluctantly walked over to it. "I'm coming, dammit!" He grabbed the phone to his ear and growled into it, "What?!"

"Sy... Syaoran-kun?" came a tiny voice from the other line.

Syaoran lost all his fiercefulness and turned into a worried face. "Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?! Are you okay?! What happened?" He heard sniffling on the other line and automatically he knew that his Sakura was scared of something. "Hold on, Sakura. I'm coming over your house right away."

"Th... Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun. I'll be waiting. Matta ne."

"Matta ne. I'll be there in a jiff, promise. Love ya." Syaoran hung up his phone, grabbed his jacket, and dashed out his apartment. All you could see as he ran down the street was a blur whizzing by.

Sakura looked at her phone, blushing at Syaoran's last line. Ahhh... She better get used to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura lied down on her couch still clutching her stomach. Scared tears ran down her cheeks as she waited patiently for Syaoran's arrival. But what she saw in the bathroom scared the living shit outta her. Was she diseased?!

Her train of thought was interrupted as her door bell rung twice. Knowing it was Syaoran since he always rings twice, she called weakly, "It's open!"

The figure walked in and locked the door behind him. "You know, Sakura, it's not safe to keep your door unlocked. Anyone, like a burglar, can just come strut-"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, cutting off his sentence. She charged right straight at him and attached herself to his neck, burying her tear-stained face into his chest. Her muffled voice cracked up, "Oh, Syaoran, there's something wrong with me!" 

Syaoran rubbed Sakura's back soothingly while trying to hush her sobs. "Shhh... It's alright. I'm here now." At Syaoran's caring voice, Sakura's tears lessened and her sobs lowered down to small hiccups. He led her over to the couch in her living room and sat her down. (A/n: No, you hentais, I'm not indicating anything! Just because I say couch... Cheeze! They're only twelve just to remind ya'll... Lol)

The boy took a hold of the girl's face, looking straight into her emerald souls with his own amber ones. "Tell me what happened."

Sakura nodded slowly and reached behind her back. She brought out a blue piece of clothing with a stain on it. Syaoran's face turned crimson red and his eyed widened. Is that underwear Sakura's waving in his face? _Her_ underwear?! Syaoran's head instinctively swiveled to the side, face still burning red. (A/n: Haha! I love that!)

What? What'd she do? Oh great....... "No, Syaoran! It's not what you think!" she choked out. She can't believe she just waved her underwear in front of his face... _His_ face! Her face reddened as she took his hand. If Syaoran's face was red, it's exploding now. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Syaoran-kun," she whispered shamefully. "But I think something is really wrong with me."

"What is it?" Forgetting being embarrassed, Syaoran once again entered worry stage. 

"Now, don't freak out on me 'cause I'm showing you this, but look," Sakura held up the blue panty. She bit her lip.

Syaoran gulped and shut his eyes momentarily. Breathing in, he took a slight peak inside. It was stained! With red stuff... Most likely blood. "What?!" he yelled as he snatched the underwear outta her hands, making her go red. Syaoran examined it and bellowed, "What the hell is this?!" to nobody in particular.

Sakura winced at his loudness and sighed softly, "I thought maybe you would know." He shook his head sorrowfully. "So I'm guessing you never got anything like this before?" He shook a negative again. (A/n: Bwahahaha! I couldn't help myself from putting that!)

Tears jumped from her eyes again. "I don't wanna die!" she wailed. "I'm too young to die!" Damn, them mood swings must be gettin' to her. (A/n: Psst... PMS)

Syaoran sweatdropped as he comforted her again. "No, no, don't cry. It'll be okay. Shh... We'll find something on it. Come on, Sakura, stop crying. Let me see that smile I fell in love with." Syaoran grinned.

Calming down, Sakura slapped him playfully and hugged him. "Aww... Syaoran, such a talker."

"Come on, maybe they'll have something on your case in the health book. You brought it home, ne?" Sakura nodded. "Let's go find out and get you back to your normal self. It's not everyday that a person stains their underwear." (A/n: Oh, Syaoran, you'd be surprised.)

They stood from the couch but Sakura winced in pain. She held her side upright and said, "No worries. Probably just a side effect." Syaoran didn't care if it was or not; he carried her up the stairs in case, despite her opposes and rants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Argh... Dammit!" Syaoran growled in distress. He flipped here and there in the pages of Sakura's health book. "How do we know what the hell to look for when we don't know what the hell to look for?!" He breathed in and ran his hair through his messy locks. "Okay, okay, calm down."

Sakura sweatdropped yet giggled at the boy beside her. "Slow down, Syaoran-kun, you're going to rip apart my book." She giggled some more forgetting the piercing pain that shot through her stomach.

"Not funny, Sakura," he rumbled in a deadly tone, making Sakura sweatdrop at his fierceness. She was quite used to his glares by now, so they didn't scare her as much anymore. 

"Syaoran-kun..." She ruffled his hair with her hand, making it even more muddled than before. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I love your hair, Syaoran-kun," she stated out of nowhere, burying her face in his chocolate hair and taking in his cinnamon scent.

Syaoran's face faltered as he smiled stupidly. He was trapped in La La Land at that moment, thank you very much. Sensing his giddiness, Sakura raised her head and giggled cutely at the sight before her. "Earth to Syaoran!" Sakura teased as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Li Syaoran, please report back to Earth, now!" No luck... He just sat there, with that stupid yet adorable smile on his face. Oh, he was on Earth alright... It's his brain that wasn't.

Sakura smirked evilly as she snuck over to her desk and snatched a pink camera off it. "Say kawaii for Tomoyo, Syaoran-kun," she whispered slightly. =_Ohh, Tomoyo-chan's gonna love this!= _She snapped the photo, and a bright light engulfed the room for a millisecond.

"Wha... What?" Syaoran's head snapped back in surprise.

Quickly, Sakura threw the camera under her bed and said, "Come on. We have to find out what's wrong."

Oblivious to the scene that just happened a minute before, Syaoran answered, "Oh, yeah. Right. We still don't know where to look."

Sakura took the open health book and flipped to the index at the back. Her finger followed the 'B' column as she muttered, "Blood, blood, ahh... Here we go." She looked over the sections for blood. "Groups... Nope. Pressure... Nope. Transfusion... Nope.Menstrual...? What's that?" She looked over to Syaoran for an answer. He just shrugged. "Hmm... Maybe... Page 328-329." She flipped over to the page, totally not expecting what she was going to see next.

On the page, there was a weird looking diagram that both of them had never seen before. "What... the ... hell...?" Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder unto the page. 

"Fallopian tube, ovary, uterus? What is this?" Sakura read some labeled parts of the diagram. This was confusing her so much!

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed as he continued with the rest of the labeled parts. "Cervix? Va... Va... Eiyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Syaoran's red face shot back from the book, screaming, as he hit his head on Sakura's desk and passed out.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! Dajoubu desu ka? Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shrieked, scrambling over to the boy. He was knocked out pretty bad by her desk. But what made him so surprised?

Sakura went back to the health book to investigate. She looked back at the diagram and read aloud the unfinished word Syaoran was going to say. "Vag... Hoe!!!!" She quickly shut the book and placed her hands on it as to make sure it didn't open on its own. It was as though the health book held a deadly curse. She blushed heavily as her mind raced with all different kinds of thoughts. _=That... That was a picture of...? A picture of... Ewww! Bu... But that blood did come... from there. Maybe the book has some answers.= _Sakura shook her head fierce fully. _=No! I'm never going to open that nasty book again!= _

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was in a very uncomfortable position by the looks of it. She sighed and walked over to him. She placed her arms under his knees and his neck and tried to pull him up. "Hoe... Heavy. Okay, on three." She breathed in one time and got herself ready. "Ichi... Ni... San!" On three, she pulled up again, only to be pulled down by his weight. Anime tears slid down her cheeks as something escaped from her neck. 

"Baka atami," she muttered to herself as she took off her Star Key. "Oh, key that holds the powers of the stars, reveal your true form. By our contract, Sakura commands you! Release!" As the Star Staff grew to its normal length, Sakura dug in a drawer for a card. "Power! Give me the strength to carry Syaoran-kun!" Hitting the Sakura Card with her Staff, a little cute girl came out and was absorbed into Sakura. With her new power, she carried Syaoran over to her bed with ease. "Ahh, better!" She covered him with her sheets and called back Power into her original card state. Sakura looked at his sleeping form with loving emeralds as she stroked his forehead. She then ran downstairs to get an ice pack for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open slowly and examined the surroundings he was in. This wasn't his room! This room was p... p... pink! There was something wet yet warm on his forehead. He reached his hand up to touch it... A wet cloth? A soft honey aroma filled the room as he spotted another figure scurrying about. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked dazedly, sitting up in the pink sheets. The wet cloth fell off his forehead and landed on the owner's blankets, soaking up some water. He quickly picked it up and placed it on the bed ledge before it could do anymore damage.

The figure twirled around in surprise. "Oh, Syaoran-kun, you're finally awake! How are you feeling?" Sakura made her way towards her own bed and kneeled right in front of him.

Syaoran blushed a bit but an aching pain called him back to reality. "Itai..." he muttered. "I'm okay, just a little headache." He winced again while holding a bump on his head. "What happened?"

"You were surprised and fell back, hitting my desk. You passed out then," she explained. She handed him a cup of a swirling light brown liquid. 

"Arigatou," Syaoran said graciously, sipping the delicious tea and honey. "Kedo, what made me so surprised?"

Sakura stopped in the middle of pouring some tea for herself and almost spilt it on the tray. Sweatdropping, she laughed nervously. Syaoran raised his eyebrow. She took the cup away from him and placed at few cushions at the headboard, which made him give her an even stranger look. "Just in case." 

Sakura pulled up her health book, the one she swore she'd never open again, and flipped it to a certain page. A sigh left her mouth as she took a seat next to Syaoran, who of course blushed at their closeness. (A/n: I'm just wondering if Syaoran has some ithoughts/i going on in his cute head that's making him blush... Hee...) "Well, while you were still sleeping, I tried looking up my problem. It was horrid, I swear!"

~*~Flashback~*~

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed with a wet cloth to his head. She giggled lightly but remembered she was on a mission. With tongs in hand, Sakura flipped open the pages of the horrible health book.

Sakura tried to keep her 'Hoe!'s down to not wake up Syaoran, but she couldn't help from yelping at some parts of the book. She read over the part about the female reproductive system, and how that works. The page told her to turn over to another section of the book. She did that obediently.

Those pages told about how babies were born, which sickened her out even more. She even had to run to the bathroom sometimes to cough up her lunch.

But after hours of torturous hours of research, Sakura came to the conclusion that she wasn't at all diseased or about to die or anything like that. She had started her way to womanhood. Her way to becoming more mature and womanly. She had started her monthly phase... Her menstrual cycle... Her period.

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

The color of Syaoran's face became darker and darker with each of Sakura's words. He had always wondered how... how babies were made. But this was kinda much! 

"Sya... Syaoran-kun?" Sakura worried as his head spin a bit. "Oh no you don't!" She hurried into the bathroom, filled a cup with water, and splashed it on his face.

"Ackkk!!!" Syaoran jumped a mile high from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. "Sakura!" he yelled. His face and clothes were wet.. all thanks to Sakura.

"Hoe.... Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. You almost fainted again! It's just that... It's just that... Do you still have a headache?" Now that he thought about it he had no more head ache.

"Errr... No. But I am kinda wet.."

"Ehehe... Gomen nasai! Here, I think Onnichan still has some clothes when he was younger." Sakura pulled a dripping Syaoran into her brother's room, a trail of H2O following right behind. She dug deep inside one of Touya's drawer, looking for something that would fit Syaoran and sometimes pulling out things she wasn't supposed to. 

Once he was appropriately changed, Sakura took him to her room once again. "Was there some thing you were going to ask me?" Syaoran asked as he adjusted and readjusted the uncomfortable collar on Touya's old shirt. 

Sakura looked down a while poking her fingers together. "Err... Hai, there is..." she trailed on as she crawled over to the health book again. "Ano ne, Syaoran-kun, uhh... if it's not too much to ask, umm, would you mind if I asked you to go out and get me some of these things?" She pointed to diaper-looking yet smaller looking things in the health book. "They're called sanitary pads. They prevent me from staining my underwear all the time. I'll go with you, but I can't go by myself."

"Oh, no, you don't, Sakura. You're staying right here at home, safe and sound. And I'll get you you're sanitary things." Syaoran pulled out his wallet from his old pants hanging on Sakura's desk and placed it in the one's he was presently wearing.

He started out the door, but something caught on his arm and refrained him. Sakura tugged at him and tried to pull out the wallet. "I can't let you buy my things, Syaoran-kun. Here, I'll go with you ."

"No, you're not. I said you're staying here. It's not safe for you."

"Oh, come on, it's perfectly safe. You'll be right there. How can I get harmed?" Sakura gave him puppy eyes.

"No!! Not those!!"

Sakura giggled girly and answered, "Fine, I'll stay here and wait for you to get back."

"That's a good girl," Syaoran sneered as he patted here on the head. She pouted playfully, and Syaoran headed for the door again.

"Wait! But I won't allow you to buy them with your own money. It's the least I can do." She pulled out... err... yen that equaled $10 in U.S. currency.

"No, I'm taking care of you. I'm paying whether you like it or not." He pushed the money away from him, but Sakura kept insisting.

"Yes, They're imy/i pads." She shoved the money in his face again.

"No, it doesn't matter." Push.

"Yes, it does." Shove.

"No, it doesn't." Push.

"Yes." Shove.

"No." Push.

"Yes!" Big shove.

"No!" Aggravated with Sakura's stubbornness, Syaoran grabbed the money out of her hands, threw it on the floor, and tackled her to the ground. He attacked her with playful tickles as she screamed for help in between giggles and laughter. 

"Don't get Li Syaoran mad, eh?" Syaoran had won the long tickle match. Sakura was on the floor on her back, and Syaoran was on top of her.

"Nope," Sakura laughed with a wide grin. Realizing their awkward position, Sakura cleared her throat with a pretty blush across her equally pretty face. 

Syaoran finally caught on and held his breath. At lightening speed, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, stood up from her, and ran out the door. "Be back soon! Lock the damn door this time!" And he was gone.

Sakura sat up and looked at the heap of money still on the floor. She sighed and touched the cheek lovingly. Smiling giddily to herself, Sakura rested her head in her hands, watching iher/i Li Syaoran run down the street with a dreamy look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran mumbled incoherently as he trudged up the street with his hands full of sanitary pad packages. He held tons and tons, not knowing which ones to buy. Good thing the road was empty or else he would be humiliated.

__

=Oh, thank you, Kami-sama. There's Sakura's house.= Syaoran thought to himself as a big yellow house appeared. He broke out into a ran. The faster he got in, the better.

But running isn't always the best solution. As he hurried to get to that yellow house, Syaoran tripped over a rock and landed flat on his face. Individual packets and whole packages came raining down on the street. "Gah!" he yelled, looking at the mess he made on the sidewalk. Pedestrians gave him a weird look. He just glared. Well, it wasn't everyday that you saw a young boy picking up thousands of woman's sanitary pads on the side walk.

He tried gathering all of them together. Oh, wasn't this stressing. Once gathered in a bunch, Syaoran barged into the house hands, pockets, and mouth full of holding pads.

Sakura came bursting into the scene. "Syaoran-kun! You're back!.... Hoe..." She sweatdropped at the person before her. One by one, she pried all the pads off her poor friend. "I told you I should have went with you! Look at all the different types you got!"

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" Syaoran tried to catch all his breath. He sat down in peace as all the pads were aligned on the living room table.

"I bet this cost a lot! I knew I should have went after you!" Sakura looked at Syaoran worriedly. She didn't want him to waste all his money on her! "You have to let me pay you back!"

"Nonsense talk, Sakura. You know I would only do that for you and you only." A flush appeared on her cheeks. "Now we have to figure out which one for you to wear..."

The two examined the pads and tampons, side by side on the living room couch. Wow... Syaoran did panic. It seemed that he bought the whole store's sanitary pads: pads to tampons, ones with wings to with none, overnight heavy to panty liners, Kotex to Tampax, store brand to brand name. You name it, Syaoran bought it.

Sakura picked a Kotex heavy pad with wings and made her way to the upstairs bathroom. She of course locked the door for privacy. While in the bathroom, she sweatdropped and kicked herself mentally. "Baka..." she muttered. Gulping and knowing Syaoran was downstairs, Sakura gathered her breath to yell. "Syaoran-kun!!!"

Hearing Sakura plea for help, Syaoran dashed upstairs and put his ear to the closed door. "Hai?"

"Ano, Syaoran-kun, I'm such a baka. I forgot to get me an underwear. Would... you...?" She stuttered helplessly from the other side. Baka, baka, how could she forget.

Syaoran stood rooted to his spot, blushing like mad. "S... Su.. Sure," he blurted from nowhere. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry for putting you through all this embarrassment. Umm... T.. top d.. drawer to the right in my closet. I'm so sorry." Sakura bit her lip. What would he think of her now?

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," he gulped. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran marched into Sakura's room and opened up her closet. Now he shut his eyes tight while roaming the top drawer. Pulling out anything that reached his fingers, he felt his way back to the bathroom since his eyes were still shut. He slid the piece of clothing under the door and sighed in triumph.

"Sya... Syaoran-kun?" came Sakura's tiny voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to have your eyes closed when you got this?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I did." Syaoran thought she was embarrassed that he had gotten her underwear for her but that wasn't why Sakura asked that question.

"Umm... Maybe you should've had them open," she giggled.

"Nani?!?! Why?!"

"Because you got me a bra instead."Sakura laughed some more while Syaoran frowned and blushed.

"I don't see what's so funny," he pouted.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I could picture right now you're frowning and blushing kawaii-ly, Syaoran-kun." He sighed and headed for the bedroom again. This time his eyes were reluctantly open as he lifted pink underwear from the drawer, face flushed tomato-red...

"Hi-ho, Sakura!" a ball of yellow fluff greeted, shooting in from the open window. "Oh? You aren't Sakura! Ack! Kozo! What the hell are you doing in Sakura's room!" Kero-chan's beady little eyes narrowed on the thing he grasped in his hand. "KOZO!!!!!!!!"

Oh, great. Syaoran had just been red handedly caught holding Sakura's undergarments. "Cerberus! No, it's not what you think!" Kero chased him and tackled the poor boy right in front of the bathroom door. 

Kero-chan transformed into his true form and pinned Syaoran to the ground. "Oh, really? I caught you red-handedly! What kind of sick pervert are you, Kozo? Sneaking in my mistress's house and stealing her _underwear_? And what the hell are you doing in Touya's old clothes? Ohhh! What have you guys been doing here by yourselves?!?!?!"

With Kero's claws digging deeper and deeper into his back, Syaoran threw the panty under the door. Sakura came out seconds later, fully clothed. "Kero-chan! I demand you get off Syaoran-kun this instant!" Cerberus gave him one last jab before he turned back to little Kero. "Daijoubu desu ka, Syaoran-kun? Did he hurt you bad?" Sakura worriedly asked him as she helped him up and led him to her bed.

"Sakura! This hentai tried to _do something _to you! He-!" 

"Kero-chan!" She yelled finally. "Syaoran-kun did nothing wrong! I'm the one who invited him over! I needed his help because I got my period!"

Kero-chan's bug eyes bulged. "Oh, Sakura, you got your monthly?!" Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes. 

Syaoran went to comfort her. "Cerberus, maybe you should go for a while."Kero's eyes tightened on Syaoran, but all he saw was a sincere look. Maybe this Kozo isn't that bad...

"Alright, but don't think I'll hesitate to attack if I smell something fishy. And I demand a full explanation when I get back!" Kero flew away leaving a crying Sakura with hugging Syaoran.

"Shhh... It's okay, Sakura. Why are you crying?"

Sakura gave a tiny sniff. "I don't know... I just-"

"Oi! Lovebirds, Touya's home!" Kero-chan whispered as he popped his head through the door.

As on cue, a "Tadaima!" came from downstairs.

"I'd better go, Sakura. I bet you're brother'll chase me across the face of the earth forever if he finds me here," Syaoran whispered. She chuckled lightly with tears still a bit visible. Syaoran opened her window wider and stepped unto it. "Bye, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Syaoran-kun. Thank you so much for everything you did for me... I appreciate it so much."

"Only for the one I love," he said softly. 

"I love you, Syaoran-kun," she whispered into his ear, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too. Matta ne." After giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead, he turned and jumped off the ledge, landing perfectly on the lush grass. He waved before disappearing down the road.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura sighed dreamily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Syaoran woke up in his bed with a stir. "Ergh... That was some night yesterday," he groaned groggily. Something wet in his sheets caught his attention. "What the hell?" Pulling back the covers, he found his bedspread wet with...? "_EIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!_" *Sigh* And we start all over again.

~*~THE END~*~

A/n: BUAHAHAHAHA!! How do you think? Was it funny enough? Or did I abuse the use of making Sakura get her period? Lol... I just couldn't help putting that last scene. If you're a guy, you'd understand, right? It's a guy thing... Wait, I'm not a guy!!

Kero: *Rolls Eyes*

LiL DreameR: I hope you enjoyed! And don't go off and start calling me a hentai! This fic isn't hentai! That's life and every girl has to go through it sometime! We all have to learn the disgusting ways of life and stuff~ You know. Lol! Just please, I didn't do anything wrong. It's just a simple fic for fun. But I really hope I didn't offend anyone or anything! Now, please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Oh, and would you R+R my other fics and one-shots, too? Pweaze? Arigatou! Sayonara, minna-san!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~

~*~Japanese~*~

[Otousan: Father] [Tadaima: I'm home] [Okaerinasai: Welcome home] [Kaijuu: Monster] [Purin: Pudding] [Onnichan: Big brother] [Ja ne: Talk to you later] [Matta ne: See you later] [Hentai: Pervert/Pervertedness] [Kawaii: Cute, adorable, etc.] [Daijoubu desu ka?: Are you okay?] [Ichi: One] [Ni: Two] [San: Three] [Baka: Stupid, idiot] [Atami: Head] [Itai: Ouch] [Arigatou: Thanks] [Kedo: But] [Gomen ne/nasai: I'm sorry] [Ano: Umm] [Hai: Yes] [Kami-sama: God] [Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much] [Kozo: Little boy, offending] [Sayonara: Goodbye] [Minna-san: Everybody]


End file.
